


Chinese translation on "the triumphal way"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "the triumphal way"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the triumphal way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308933) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



光榮之路　[第20號　Buster call]

腳步聲在空曠的走廊迴蕩，金髮男人迅速往電話蟲裏猛吐音節，然後得離開這地方。Buster Call已經啟動，時間彷如掌間流水船迅速飛逝，軍艦已經迫在眉睫了。

腳下是急促的腳步聲，耳裏是遙遠的轟炸聲──落地玻璃窗灑下大片光華，把地板映成縱橫交錯的棋盤。快點。海軍快到了，他們舌尖烙上『正義』二字、戰船軍艦刻上『正義』二字、冷血的大肆殲滅亦以『正義』為名。他驀地注意到自己正勾著嘴角，於是笑容越加燦爛、腳下也跑得越快。

他們是草帽海賊團，衝過水之七都的巨浪來到這地方、燒了世界政府的旗幟、闖進滴水不進的Enies Lobby、更把CP9揍得半死、然後把羅賓從鬼門關之前搶回去；於是羅賓會跟著他們出海、於是羅賓會繼續生存、繼續追尋夢想。他們是路飛的海賊團，於是他們無所不能。無限潛能、腎上腺素、希望冀盼在他的血液裏鼓動叫囂。

他仰天大笑，痛快歡樂得像個孩子，笑聲在走廊裏迴響，跟一刻不停的腳步聲互相融合。他激動的緊掐著拳、笑意在喉間竄動。

『儘管來吧，走著瞧。』他雄心壯志地挑釁道。

 

END


End file.
